Chiaro and Oscuro
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: He wanted to protect everyone he loved ..... but he has to trade something in order to get the power ... Taking place in Suikoden II , in the scene where Riou accepted his true rune . But I made the decision slightly different from the game .


**Chiaro – Oscuro **

**Disclaimer : Suikoden II belongs to Konami

* * *

**

_Is life is a game ? And you can ask for every thing in this world from the glittering star and the blue coloured sky …… Do you want to asked something for yourself ? But give me something as an exchange ……_

The cave is cold , it's even colder than the morning breeze …… I don't even know why do we ended up in this place . All that I can remember that we were inspected the stone in front of the cave where Pilika has lead us to .

I guess …… what we should think right now is to travel to Muse faster , before Luca Blight's army can catch us . Flik and Viktor have promised us that we will reunited in Muse . But now , I'm stuck in this cave together with Jowy , and also with a woman named Leknaat , that offered us the power of the True Rune of Beginning …… It's the same rune with the one that Grandpa Genkaku ever bear …… but ……

"Stand before the runes and hold up your right hands . You will be granted power to alter fate …… think and then decide . " Lady Leknaat said with a very calm voice

" 'Power' will not granted peace …… The storms of fate cause misery for many and few will be able to calm them once they start …… If you don't desire 'power' return now to the world outside . " the blue haired woman in the blue robe said again in her still calm voice .

"Do you need power ? " she asked

"Power …… ? " I asked , I can see Jowy nod his head slightly …… he maybe already made his decision …… then how about me ?

'Do I need power ? ' I asked myself as I closed my eyes , trying to search for the answer of my question in my mind .

'I need power to protect everyone …… '

'I need power to erase the misery in the world ……'

'I need power to defeat Luca Blight …… '

'But then , why do I feel pain in my heart ? '

'If I asked for the power …… then my time will stopped , people will eventually grew up …… '

'But I will always stay in this immortal body , forever …… until the world time is ended '

'I'll always be alone …… and maybe one day people will started to forget about me …… they will forget about my existence in this world …… they will never knew that someone named Riou ever lived in this world .'

"Have you made your mind ? Riou ? " Lady Leknaat asked me once again

"Riou …… ? " I can hear Jowy called for my name in a very worried tone

"I……" I said , I haven't made any decision yet ! I should think clearly ! Do I need power ? But , I don't wanted to have power that in exchange or get it I need to sacrifice my happiness ……

"Riou …… there's so many people I wanted to protect so dearly …… but I'm powerless right now …… and I really needed those power . But then , how about you ? " Jowy asked , so he had already made up his mind ……

"I don't need power at all …… " I said as I turned my gaze to my childhood friend , who seems a little bit shocked with my statement .

"But ? " the blonde haired boy protested , with a bit of anger in his tone

"I don't need a power that in order to gain it I had to sacrifice my happiness …… but actually …… I don't want to see the people I loved die in front of my eyes …… while I'm stopped growing and being trapped in the immortal body the true rune gave to me . " I said again and smiled slightly to my best friend

"Are you sure , you can protected the one you loved without the power of the true rune ? " Lady Leknaat asked again

"I believe in my own power …… " I replied , me and my big mouth …… I actually feel unsure about my power …… but for now I just wanted to believe in my own self , even tough I know that I'm powerless ……

"You have made your mind …… but I , I've just wanted you to know that the part of the true rune will always waited for you in here ……" she smiled softly at me , when I felt that I'm being transported back to the entrance of the cave

'You're always welcomed to go here and take the true rune power ' I can hear her voice clearly in my mind

'I will , Lady Leknaat …… I will …… When I felt that I need the power …… I will come to here …' I said in my heart

"Riou , are you okay ? Where's Jowy ? " Nanami asked with a very worried face

"I'm fine …… Nan . I'm fine …… " I smiled at my big sister , I wanted to protect those smile so dearly …… but I don't want to see Nanami died in front of my eyes because she grew up and becoming older and older , while I'm never being able to grew up and getting older , because the power of that true rune .

* * *

(150 years later )

"I do think that you have took the wrong decision that time …… but right now , I'm think that I am the one who took the wrong decision that time . " a man in black long coat and blonde coloured hair said as he began to wipe away the dirty gravestone .

"Jillia and Pilika , they all grown up and when their times has come they gone right in front of my eyes . My son too , he grew up and die , but his children continued his life , his family . While I stay young forever and granted with eternal life …… " he continued again , his gaze were deep and sad .

"I hope you're going to be happy up there …… and give my regards to Nanami , Jillia , and Pilika ……" he smiled as he put on his black hat .

'I hope , you're happy too …… Jowy . ' a voice said softly breezing with the wind

"Riou ? I must be dreaming . " Jowy said as he smiled for the last time to the graveyard

Here lies in peace

Riou

The hero of the Dunan Unification War –

May the Gods and the Goddesses bless him and protected him

* * *

"Did you refused the power , because you've know that this kind of thing might be happening ? " Leknaat asked

"But are you happy right now ? Even tough you can't see the seed of peace you have planted earlier ? " she said again

"Answer me , Riou …… " she said softly to herself

"_Lady Leknaat , do you know something ? I guess , the happiest person in the world is the person who die before they born on this world , the second happiest person in the world is them who die young …… , the third happiest person in the world is the person who die on their old age . But from all of that type of person , the unhappiest person in the world is the person who gained immortality …… That's why …… I refused to received the true rune from the beginning …… I believe in my own power , and I believe in my friendship with Jowy …… that's why , I don't need power that came from the true rune . " _

"You had decided your fate …… you've changed it all . But why ? Why did you have to refuse the power ? " Leknaat said as the smile on her face faded and changed with tears ……

"You're denying yourself …… Riou …… " she said again as a grin started to appear on her face once again , that boy had drive him crazy from inside …… if destiny can be changed , then why she didn't change her destiny earlier ? She said she didn't want to deny herself …… but why does she envy that boy right now ? Why ?

* * *

_If you refused to give me something as the exchange , then you can continued your pathetic life …… but you will be granted with happiness . So , which one did you choose ? Think carefully before you choose ... because I'll wait here for your answer ……

* * *

_

**a/n **I had write this fic when I'm not in a very good mood ( I've been crying for some odd reason in the phone with my friend ) …… so I guess it's get to gloomy because of that …… by the way …… Chiaro – Oscuro means Light – Dark . And if you like this story please wait for this story sequel , which I'm going to titled it as 'Cenotaph' .


End file.
